Lick The Cat Clean
by bluesocks02
Summary: Elena's parents presented her with two Vampires to keep her protected. When her parents leave out of the country, Elena and the Salvatore Boys have the whole house to themselves. And Elena is about to fulfill her fantasy with Damon and Stefan helping her. Smut! Threesome! Damon/Elena/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

Lick The Cat Clean

Elena woke up from her dream at the sound of her mother's voice calling out her name from the door. She opened her eyes to find her mom beaming at her and holding a tray full of yummy food - only for her. Elena let out a squeal and sat up with a huge grin on her face. Her mom came into the room and sat the tray on the bedside table before giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead, "Happy birthday, sweety," she smiled.

"Thanks, mom," Elena almost forgot her mother as she eyed the food and her mom gave a hearty laugh saying, "Finish that up and come downstairs when you're ready. We have a little surprise for you," she winked conspiratorially.

"I will," she smiled before digging in the food.

* * *

When Elena finished her food and her stomach was finally sated she went to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. When she looked herself in the mirror she smiled at her reflection. She was glowing, her body looked hot in her skimpy tank top and her skimpier P.J shorts. She smirked and said, "Happy eighteenth birthday, Elena Gilbert. Now you're an adult and you can have all the fun in the world, even the naughty ones, too." She giggled saying it out loud before shedding her cloth and went for the bathtub to have a nice bath with lavender bubbles. She shaved herself and pampered because she didn't have school today and there was a long summer ahead. She squealed at the thought.

She took her time to choose the dress she wanted to wear today. There were many as her parents gave her a shopping treat last week. After mauling over for a few good minutes she picked up a cute red dress that came to graze just above her knees and then pulled out her favorite sandals. When she thought she was presentable she went downstairs.

The Boarding House was lit with laughter as her mother said something to her father and he cracked up. But there were a few other voices, too. She walked to the kitchen and saw two men sitting at the table laughing with her parents. She only saw one person's face and he had green eyes and brown hair. He looked at her from toe to face, his eyes gleaming.

"Ah, Elena, you finally graced us with your presence. Come here, Sweetheart," her Dad smiled and stood up to kiss her cheek before wishing her. She smiled and sat on her chair. Only then she saw the other stranger's face. And oh, my, was he beautiful. His eyes - blue and seductive, looked at her like he wanted to devour her right there and then. And his lips turning sideways to give her a panty dropping smile, and she felt her thighs rubbing together.

"Elena, meet our new house guests, this is Damon Salvatore," her father gestured at the blue eyed devil, "And this is his younger brother. Stefan Salvatore," the green eyed man gave her a little nod, his eyes dropping to her cleavage.

"Hello, Elena," Damon said in a velvety voice. She just smiled coyly at him and his eyes gleamed.

"So, your mother and I have to go to the office. Since I've already introduced you now it's your job to get to know each other." her Dad winked and then followed her mother to the door and then there was a sound of car starting.

Elena looked at them curiously as they were looking at her with unabashed lust. She decided that she liked their attention, so she not so subtly tugged her dress down so her cleavage was more visible and she watched gleefully as Stefan sat a little straighter and Damon's eyes widen.

"So you guys are here to stay?" she asked Damon.

"Yeah, and we will stay as long as you want us to," he said.

"What does that mean?" she was confused.

"We are actually here to serve you and protect you." Stefan piped in.

Elena was alarmed. Did they know that she has…?

"We know you have power, Elena. But we're not mere humans, either," Damon said in a bored voice.

"Then what are you?" She asked.

"Vampires," Damon said simply.

Elena wasn't surprised at all. She knew they existed. Her parents had told her a few days ago that she needed protection since anyone could harm her if they knew she possessed supernatural power to control people's mind. She thought it was a bit exaggerated but they insisted and she caved.

"So you are the present my parents told me about?" she felt giddy that they will be with her all the time from now on.

"Yup," Damon nodded.

She stood up and said, "Then let's take you guys to your bedrooms." she turned and swayed her ass and giggled as they groaned in unison.

After they were done with that they chatted and Elena found that they were actually co-owners of the Boarding House, hence the name Salvatore Boarding House. "So you can go anywhere in this house," Elena giggled.

When night came and the three of them were snuggling on the sofa watching TV her parents came home.

* * *

"So, how you like your presents?" her mother asked.

"I like them very much, Mom," Elena smiled.

"Good. Now, your father and I are going out of the country for a few months. And I've already told the brothers to take good care of you while we're not here. So, be good to them and have fun, Honey." her Mom instructed. "I will, Mommy," Elena hugged her Mom. "When are you guys leaving?"

"In the morning, don't worry, you won't feel alone with the two of them keeping you company."

"I'm sure I won't." Elena smirked.

* * *

The next morning Elena woke up from her erotic dream where the brothers were doing wicked things to her instead of usual faceless guys.

She smiled and got up to get in the shower.

When she began to remove her top a wicked thought crossed her mind. She left the top on her body and moaned out softly, "Damon, Stefan."

In a flash they were in her bathroom, wearing only boxers. Elena smiled as they looked at her state.

"Since you guys are here to keep me company and serve me, I thought you should start from now. Now help me undress." she ordered.

"Gladly," the brothers smirked and came at her, Damon eyed her taut boobs only covered in a tight, little top and he palmed her tits as his hands went down to take the hem of her top and he pulled up revealing her round, creamy tits standing proudly for their attention. He pulled the top all the way up and threw it in the laundry basket.

Stefan came forward and sank on his knees. He pulled the elastic of her shorts and her bare pussy was hit by his sharp exhale. She involuntarily thrust her hip forward, hitting his nose with her clit. Elena moaned at the touch and Stefan pushed his nose forward to graze her pussy once again. She stepped out of her shorts and dangled it in front of Damon's face. He took it from her and inhaled the crotch area before throwing it as well. But he didn't do anything.

Elena knew her parents already left at the crack of the dawn and the house was theirs alone for a few months. She took Damon's hands and palmed her breasts with their joined hands, "Mmmm… Damon, I have ache in my breasts. Please massage them." she pleaded.

Damon's eyes darken and he palmed her tits, rolling them in circled and making cleavage by pushing them together. Stefan just sat by her feet, occasionally pushing his nose out to touch her now wet folds.

"Stefan, massage my ass. Mmmm…" she moaned as Stefan immediately grabbed her ass, kneading them. His breath hitting her bare pussy, she was feeling so good having these two handsome guys at her service.

Suddenly Damon stopped kneading her tits and asked, "Should I suck at them, too? This will lessen the pain."

"Yes, please. Suck my tits, Damon. Stefan, would you suck my cheeks, too?" Elena looked down.

"I'd love to," Stefan smiled and round back to sit in front of her ass and hold her inner thighs just inches away from her needy pussy and began sucking and kissing her ass cheeks, while Damon took her voluptuous tit in his mouth and sucked while his fingers pinched her other nipple. Elena moaned, "Ahhh… feels so good." her head fell back and her hair tickled Stefan's forehead. He grabbed her hair and tugged a little, causing her tit arch high and more into Damon's mouth. She wanted that delicious mouth kissing her. She pushed his mouth away from her tit and it jiggled and the cool air tightened her nipple as she looked down. "Kiss me," she told him.

Damon complied and sucked at her lips before pushing his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his hair and pulled him down, his hands started tugging her nipples and the sensation Stefan was creating by sucking her ass drove her wild.

"Stefan, get up and come here, suck my tits. Damon, get down. Put your mouth in my pussy." she heaved.

Stefan took Damon's place and sucked her nipples. Damon got down on his knees and spread Elena's legs apart. He opened her glistening folds with his rough thumbs and blew on her protruding little clit. Elena got wetter and a new pool of juices dripped from her core, making her pussy more honeyed. Damon smirked at her and stuck his long, pink tongue and tickled her folds lightly. Elena shuddered, "Fuck, Damon. Just suck my pussy already."

Damon finally grabbed her ass as he sucked her little pussy with his eager lips and bit into her clit at the same time Stefan bit into her nipple. She screamed then, "Oh, God, yes, yes. Stefan, do it again. Damon, please stick your tongue in my pussy. Fuck me with that tongue." she groaned in pleasure.

Damon stuck his tongue in her hole and started thrusting his tongue in her wet channel as he would do with his cock. He felt her tightening her walls around his tongue and her pulsating pussy gave away the tale tell sign that she was going to cum soon. He sped up with his tongue and bit into her clit, harder this time. Stefan sensed that as he bit into her nipple and pinched her other nipple. Elena screamed their names, "Oh, fuck me, fuck me. I'm gonna cum. Don't stop, ahhh…ah," and she came right into Damon's awaiting mouth. He didn't waste any time and lapped at her cum, occasionally thrusting his tongue in her sensitive pussy. She bucked her pussy at him, wanting to milk her orgasm. After they were done with her Damon stood up and Stefan stepped back. She saw both their cocks poking from their boxers. She smiled and reached out to grope their cocks and gasped as she felt how big they were, specially Damon. She couldn't wait to have them in her hole.

"Ready to help me shower, boys?" she ran a finger into her pussy and brought the finger into her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The brothers looked at each other before following Elena in the shower. Her majestic ass swayed seductively as she moved. Damon looked at the round flesh; he couldn't wait to spank that ass raw. How dare she tease him like that! Maybe he'll bite her ass and fuck her while it bleed. Oh, the sound it'll make.

Snap!

Damon was rudely called back from his day dream by Elena snapping her fingers at him.

"Thinking about someone?" she smirked.

"Just about your tight bun." He smirked back.

Elena shivered, she didn't know where this boldness came from but she was acting weird after meeting the brothers. Every time she thought of them her pussy got hungry. And she burned to feed it _something_.

"Mmmm…" she gave him a loofah and turned her back to him, not forgetting to rub her 'tight bun' against his cock.

Stefan admired her ass as Elena flirted with his brother, he picked up another loofah and turned on the hot jet of water; immediately wetting them all. He lathered his loofah after Damon did the same and looked at Elena.

She was tilting her head upwards, her breasts were sprinkled with hot water and looked good enough to suck. Her nipples were begging him to bite into them. The scene made him hungry for blood. But he wasn't allowed to drink her blood yet.

Damon noticed this and he chuckled. "Hungry, brother?"

Elena looked at Stefan and smiled. "Don't worry, we have blood-bags in the fridge downstairs. We'll go there after we finish here."

After that, he didn't wait and put his loofah gloved hand on her tits. They were soft and slippery, her dark buds tightening at his touch. He circled her hard points with his pointer fingers. She moaned in delight.

Damon lathered her round ass with soap and rubbed her slowly, sensually. She arched into his hands. Damon sat on his knees to rub her properly. He spread her ass chicks and found her round little hole winking at him. He put a finger on the hole and rubbed it in small circles. Elena bent a little to show her wet cunt to him. It was glistening with droplets of water and Damon lathered her pussy lips with soap, too. But he didn't open her lips and that made Elena frustrated. But she was already spilling her juices and the external rubbing gave her a unique kind of pleasure, she was going to cum soon if they kept doing this.

"Ahhh… keep rubbing me, Damon," Elena pushed her pussy at him more while she grabbed Stefan's head and guided him to her breasts. "Mmmm… Suck."

Stefan swirled his tongue around her hard nipples and squeezed her other slippery tit; his other hand running all over her back while Damon grabbed her pussy from the front and rubbed her with his fingers. He knew what she needed to get off.

"Do you like us rubbing you, Elena?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I like it." Elena's juice was flowing freely. She was tempted to tell Damon to part her folds and lick her, but she like this odd pleasure too much to say anything. She was going to cum like this – by them just rubbing her. She made a metal note to grab some oils to have them rub her properly sometime later.

Damon pressed her clit over her pussy lips and stroked her more vigorously, and he bit her right ass chick with blunt teeth. Elena shuddered as she came, thrusting her pussy more into Damon's hand and tugging at Stefan's hair as he pulled her nipple into his mouth.

"Ungghh…Uhhh…" She screamed, Damon still didn't stop rubbing her pussy and her sensitive core was trembling violently. "Slow down, slow down, ahhh…" she pleaded.

Damon stopped massaging her and ran his hands up and down her sexy legs as she came down from her orgasm. Stefan was still sucking at her breasts.

She pulled Stefan away from her tits and he let go with a reluctant plop. She turned to Damon, "Stefan, pick me up and hold my legs spread apart." She told him and Stefan picked her up from behind and held her thighs wide.

Her pussy was right in front of Damon's face, and she felt cool air hit her open hole deliciously. Elena moaned and looked down, her pussy was glistening and the flooding cum was tickling the skin between her love hole and asshole. Damon was still on his knees, sitting in front of her core. "Fuck me with your fingers," she demanded.

Damon looked at her with dark eyes and kept his gaze at her as he suddenly smacked on her pussy. Elena was so surprised that her mouth fell open in a silent scream.

Damon didn't give her time to recover from her shock as he thrust a finger deep inside her pussy. It was tight, her inner walls gripped his finger snugly as he pumped into her.

Elena pushed back to match his rhythm and her ass pushed in Stefan's hard cock. He groaned and started dry humping her from behind, spreading her thighs wider for his brother.

Damon's cock was hard as rock as he thought of pounding her snug pussy with his dick. But right now he was satisfied to see her beautiful face scrunching up in pleasure and dirty words flowing out of her mouth as her juice coated his long fingers as he pumped her speedily.

"Da...Damonnn… Unnggghhh…Fuck...m..me…harderr.." Elena thrusted her pussy faster as she felt herself cumming. Damon's single finger was making squelching sound and it drove her crazy. Stefan was rubbing her ass with his cock and it felt like he was gonna cum, too. Just as Damon added another finger she came violently around his fingers. Damon kept fingering her and closed his mouth around her pussy to lap at her cum.

"Mmmm…your cum is delicious." He moaned and sucked more greedily.

Elena giggled and rotated her hips to rub her pussy all over his face. She felt a groan from behind and looked back to see Stefan scrunching his face as he was close to his orgasm. She gestured him to put her down. After putting her down Stefan pulled down his boxer and his big cock was revealed. Elena giggled thinking his hard cock fucking her tight ass. She turned off the water and slid on the floor. "Stefan, jerk yourself off and cum all over my pussy," she asked him spreading her legs for him.

Stefan looked down at her wide open cunt and started jerking his cock with more force. "Ahh..Fuck… thank you.. Elennaa..for letting me cum on your sexy, little pussy…mmm.." he was on the verge.

Elena waited for his cum to coat over her pussy as Damon sat down beside her and rolled her nipples in his fingers. Stefan buckled and shot hot jets of cum directly on Elena's pussy. The creamy cum dripped down her pussy down on her ass. Elena rubbed his cum all over her pussy and inserted some of it inside her hole, knowing very well that she won't get pregnant with his dead seed. Stefan sagged down and said, "Thank you, Elena. Your pussy looks more fuckable with my cum spread over it.

"He's right. It needs to get fucked right now," Damon looked over at her pussy thoroughly.

Elena smiled and got up. She found a towel and removed the soap from her body. But not going anywhere close to her pussy. The brothers looked at her confused.

"I'll dry the cum on my pussy, it feels good this way. Then I'll fuck you both." She grabbed Damon's cock and squeezed his mushroom head before exiting the bathroom.

 **A/N: please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue or is it too graphic?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this shit is getting dirtier more and more ;)**

The brother watched as Elena exited the bathroom, the view of her ass urging them to follow her. Damon wanted nothing but to fuck that tight ass; his cock was going to burst if he didn't do anything about it soon. But Elena didn't seem to help him so he stayed behind to relieve his throbbing cock by himself.

"Stefan, the blood bags are in the basement. You can have as many as you want." Elena winked at Stefan and he gave her his best happy-puppy look and ran downstairs to satiate his hunger.

Elena turned to find a grumpy Damon. She looked down at his boxer; it was trying to rip itself by the force of his erected cock. She smiled at him, "Oh, my poor Damon. You didn't think I'd leave you alone and hard, now did you?" she cocked an eyebrow at him tauntingly.

Damon's eyes sparked and he pounced on her. He grabbed her by her ass and lifted her a little to rub his boxer clad cock to her cum filled pussy. "You feel that, Elena? My cock is hard just for your pussy. It needs shelter, a tight, hot hole to hide. Can you hide it in your tight cunt? Hmm?" he squeezed her ass when she didn't reply.

"I want to dry the cum in my pussy. And I have another place to hide that big, bad cock of yours." She ran her tongue around her plump, pink lips and Damon immediately knew what she meant. But he wanted to hear her say the dirty words first.

"Where? Where do you want to hide my cock?" he asked.

"I want you in my mouth, Damon." She went to lie down in her bed on her back and fingered Damon to come near her. When he was in front of her standing by the bed she slid down on the edge and took his boxers and pulled it down.

She had known he was big, but when she actually saw his cock sprung free from the boxer she felt wet again. His cock was monstrous.

"Oh, god, Damon. Your cock is so bigg, how am I going to put it in my mouth?" she moaned thinking him thrusting his cock into her wet mouth to fit it.

"Don't worry, honey. Not only you're going to put it in your mouth but you'll also fit it in your tight pussy. I'll put it for you." He winked and Elena didn't wait anymore. She grabbed his hard dick and saw it was already licking precum. She narrowed her tongue and with the tip of it she licked his little piss hole. Damon hissed, he grabbed her hair and forced her mouth to engulf him entirely. As the back of her mouth hit his cock head, he moaned, "Fuck, Elena, you dirty girl. Fuck my cock with that wet mouth. Ahhh… shit…it feels so good." He bobbed her head up and down.

Elena again laid on her back and looked at Damon upside down. He climbed on the bed beside her face and rubbed his cock all over her face, slapping her cheek with it. Elena spread her legs to open her pussy and it felt so good as the cool air breezed through her pussy. Damon looked over to her cum filled hole and thrust his cock into her open mouth once again.

"Mmmmm…." Elena moaned and that sent a vibration around Damon's length. He looked at her, her cheeks hollowing to suck him off and her boobs jiggling from the force. He reached out and grabbed her boob, holding it still for a moment. Then he pulled his hand and smacked and her tit rattled. Elena screamed around his cock and grazed his penis with her teeth. He smacked again, but only sideways to hit her nipple.

He toyed with her boobs as she sucked him. He was getting closer, Elena could tell. So she grabbed his balls and scratched at them. Damon groaned and squeezed her nipples.

"Yeah, baby, just like that. Where did you learn that?" he panted. As Elena bobbed her head with more force he felt himself cumming.

"Oh, shittt.. I'm going to cum… in your sexy, pink mouth. Yeah, yeah.. go..go faster…mmm…suck daddy off…" and then he cummed all over her eager tongue and that dirty minx swallowed his hot cum.

But he wasn't finished. When she pulled him off her mouth cum dripped over her chin and on her tits.

"Mmmm…there's more.." Damon groaned.

"Cum over my pussy, Damon. Fill it more with your hot cum. I want your cum too in my pussy." Elena slid around to put her pussy under his cock, she wiggled her pussy which turned him even more and he jerked himself off and soon after he shot a big load of cum on her already white cum covered pussy. Elena moaned and spread her pussy lips so he could target her hole more precisely. And her hole was soon filled with a new load of semen.

Elena giggled as she thought of the both brothers' cum filling her hole and she rubbed Damon's cum over her pussy as she had done with Stefan's jizz.

Damon looked with lust filled eyes at her pussy, it was filled so much that it looked like it was puking cum. He smirked thinking no one would be able to differ which drop was who's cum unless a DNA test.

Elena smirked as she was pleasuring herself by rubbing herself and watched Damon mesmerized by her work.

She brought her hand and sucked off their cum from her fingers. "Yummy…" she peered at him, "Damon, will you make me breakfast while I let it dry?" she pointed at her pussy and giggled.

"Absolutely," Damon tweaked her nipples and got off the bed to make her some breakfast, happy to finally having himself relieved.

Elena sighed happily and laid spread wide waiting for the next fucking session with the hot brothers.

* * *

 **please leave a review if you liked it (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another naughty, smutty chapter for you. Enjoy ;)**

By the time the brothers made breakfast and brought the tray in her room, Elena was fast asleep in exhaustion. The brothers smirked at each other and Damon put the tray on the side table.

They looked at her; she was all spread eagle, her hands on her sides making her breasts stand for attention, her nipples finally soft and her legs wide open showing off her delicious little pussy that she was trying to dry.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other and smirked.

"I want to smack her tits so she wakes up gasping. Ah, those fucking pink tities." Stefan growled and almost leapt at Elena. But Damon stopped him by saying, "Shh… I have a better plan. We're going to make her beg for us, like she was making us hard as crazy."

Stefan nodded enthusiastically, his brother's plans are always better than his.

"Get some scarves and tie her hands with the headpost. I'll tie her legs." Damon said.

The brothers tied her up and looked at her. Elena's legs were spread as far as they could go and her clit was standing out, it was creamy white with the drying cum. Damon immediately sat between her legs and gently blew on her pussy. Elena stirred but didn't wake up.

Stefan looked at the scene, his brother facing Elena's pussy, the same pussy that he cummed over, he smelt and he was going to lick and fuck very soon. He turned his head and went to tease her round boobs.

Stefan slowly put a fingertip onto her right nipple and circled it, his cock getting hard to see the soft nipple hardening at his touch, it was wonderful. Soon, the pink nipple turned light brown and sharp as he played with it. Then he turned to the other nipple, careful not to touch the other parts.

Damon kept blowing on her pussy and helping her cum dry. When he saw a little twisting movement of her pussy, he could tell Elena's body was enjoying it as well. He smirked and with the tip of his tongue he flicked her clit quickly, and her pussy jolted a little. He kept blowing and occasionally flicking until he saw her hole glistening with new juice.

Stefan was now sucking gently at her nipple, swirling his tongue around it, as heat rose on the surface he could smell the blood very close, and he accidentally bit her nipple with his human teeth.

Elena cried out as she woke up from her nap and both brothers stopped in their ministrations. Damon glared at Stefan for ruining his plan to fuck her in her sleep.

"Stefan?" Elena looked at him as he sat by her side, one hand still latching on her tit.

Elena then realized that Damon was there too. She looked down at him, his mouth close to her core and his breath tickling her clit.

But she wanted to dry her pussy first. And the brothers seemed to challenge her, but she won't let that happen. But her needy pussy was definitely wanted more and it wanted attention _right now_ _._

Damon flicked his tongue again, making her shiver all over. Seeing this, Stefan also began lapping at her nipple while kneading the other.

"Damonn… please stop…please," but Damon was determined to make her cave and let them fuck her right now.

She pleaded again, "P..please Damon, I want to try something new. Please.." But he didn't stop blowing her.

Then Elena changed her tactics, "Come on, Damon. I want to see you fuck my tits. I..I want you both fuck my tits, don't you want that? Ahhhh…" Elena screamed when Stefan bit her nipple again.

Elena was getting horny, if they didn't stop soon she will be begging them to fuck her to oblivion. She bounced her boobs to avert Damon's attention.

Stefan couldn't hold anymore, he wanted to fuck her, right now. It didn't matter which part. "Please brother, leave her pussy for a while and let's fuck her tities." He pleaded to Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes but got around Elena to hover on her. He let his hard cock slide between her boobs. "Stefan, untie her hands so she can grab onto her tits." He demanded.

Stefan untied her and Elena pressed both her boobs making a passage for Damon's cock to slide up and down. He started fucking her tits with vigor and slapped her tits as he went faster.

"Oh, yes, Damon. It feels so good… yeah, fuck my soft tities. They love your cock.. mmmm," she encouraged him more as he beat the hell out of her tits, her little pussy momentarily forgotten.

"Stefan, put your cock in my mouth," she opened her mouth and flattened her tongue.

Stefan sat by her head and slid his hard cock inside her warm mouth, and she swallowed it all the way to the back of her throat. Stefan moaned, "Ahh… Elena.. you have the hottest mouth in the world… ummm…yeah, keep sucking me like a lollipop…" he was going to cum soon.

Damon wanted to soak her tits with his cum. Being a vampire had many sparks, and stamina is one of them. He wanted to ravish her all day and night, to make her cum till she had nothing to spare. And he will do what he wanted.

His cock was making slippery sound as he fucked her luscious breast, they were getting oily due to his precum. His balls were rubbing her belly deliciously.

Elena pulled Stefan's cock out of her mouth and started licking his hard length, then taking only his cock head inside and sucking like a lollipop. She massaged his balls with her hand and her other hand went to glide on Damon's long, thick cock. They were making her crazy and her pussy was leaking again. But she wanted to taste their cum. So she used her mouth and hands on their cock faster and both brothers cummed at the same time; one in her mouth and the other onto her tits.

She swallowed Stefan's cum and then moved to collect the cum Damon dumped on her boobs. She swiped some from her nipples and swirled them on them before tasting the salty cum.

"Mmmm…delicious…," she wanted nothing but to feast on their cock all day and cover herself with their cum inside and out. But she was hungry after their naughty morning activity. She'll have to wait a little, she guessed.

She giggled as Damon and Stefan were both lapping at her nipples and tugging at them. She held their head with her hands and pulled them to kiss each of them, so they could taste the mixed taste in her mouth.

"Boys, I'm really hungry now…for food." She whined and they all laughed.

* * *

 **A little rough. I hope you like this chapter. and please leave me a review if you so kindly. even guest reviews will do. they make me encourage to write more. and if you have any suggestion just let me know in the review or pm me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: More naughtiness ahead ;) But don't forget to review. they encourage me or they at least let me know what you guys think. Enjoy.**

After Elena had eaten her delicious breakfast at bed her stomach was finally sated. The brothers were really good cooks. They were also very good lovers, she thought.

Elena strolled in the house naked, she didn't bother to get dressed as there won't be a visitor. And she wanted to tease the brothers.

She found them in the kitchen, and she walked to sat down on one of the kitchen chair. The metal cool under her ass and she jumped a little. Seeing this, Damon laughed.

"Not funny, Damon," she tsked.

He rounded the counter to come in front of her. He looked at her body, the cum almost dry and looking like frosted whipped cream. She looked so dirty… and fuckable as hell.

"It is funny when your ass and pussy are getting shock from cold." He put a finger on her luscious bottom lip and stroked her. Stefan came behind her and put his hands on her curvy waist, slowly running his fingers up and down. Elena arched up between them. No matter how much she wanted to resist or stall them, when they touched her like this she wanted to give in to them.

Suddenly Elena bit on Damon's finger and he flashed his eyes.

"I want something better in my mouth," she licked her lips.

"Which is?" he asked huskily.

"Your cock." She ran her hand down over his cock that was fully erected because like her the brothers also didn't wear anything.

"Nope. The only hole my cock is going to bust next is your pussy. And it seemed to be dried by now," he cocked his head to look at her cunt and Elena spread her legs for better inspection.

Stefan too looked over her shoulder and said, "Now, let's fuck her, brother. I can't wait anymore."

"Let's fuck her right here," Damon suggested.

They laid Elena on the counter and Stefan instantly grabbed her boobs and kissed them while his hands were running down her flat belly to her clit. Damon came between her legs and spread them so they were dangling over the edges. She was fully at their mercy, with her pussy ready to take in any way they wanted. The thought made her naughty and she pushed her hips forward to grab attention to her cunt. Damon held her thighs as he kissed his way up to her pink hole. He thrust a long finger inside her and she mewled out.

"Ohh… Damon," she grabbed his head and pulled him down on her pussy.

Damon pulled out his finger and brought it to her mouth.

"Suck it off," he demanded.

Elena kept her eyes on him and sucked of the juice off his finger, bobbing her head.

Damon slid her body over the edge of the counter so her legs were fully dangling down and her pussy was wide open and with one shove Damon thrust into her wet cunt.

"Ahhh…." Elena screamed out as Damon's cock invaded every wall inside her pussy. He was _Big_ and her pussy pulled him in invitingly.

But Damon didn't move and Elena was frustrated. Stefan was still slowly touching her clit, massaging her gently.

"Damon…please fuck me," she pleaded to him.

"I will, just let me adjust first. Your pussy is fucking tight, it's smothering my cock." Her pussy was wet and hot. And it won't take him long to spill his cum.

He started pounding her with his thick, long cock. Elena was jerking with the force of it and moaning nonsense.

Stefan started rubbing her clit more vigorously. "Elena, your sweet pussy is stretching for my brother's cock. You like that?" he asked, his eyes glued at where Damon's dick pounded Elena's slippery hole.

"Yes, yes, OhGod..yess I like it. Ahh… fuck me harder." She screamed.

"Take Stefan's cock and stroke him good," Damon ordered her.

Elena took Stefan's cock and stroked his thick cock. She thumbed his cock head and squeezed him with all her might. As Damon suddenly switched angle and fucked her pussy in a new angle she cried out and squeezed his cock with her snug pussy.

"Damonn…I'm gonna cum, OhMyGod…I'm gonna cum.." she felt her pussy convusing and she stroked Stefan's cock more forcefully. They'd all cum together.

Damon grit his teeth as he thrust her hot hole. Elena cried out as she came around his cock, soaking his cock with her juices. Damon came soon after her and spilled his cum in her pussy and then pulled out a little to cum on her pussy entrance and Elena shuddered as she came again.

Stefan came all over Elena's hand and Elena took his limp cock to lick the cum off. Her pussy still fluttered around Damon's cock and she could feel the cum inside her was just waiting to flood out as soon as he pulled out his cock.

Damon pulled out his cock and her pussy was flooding. He grabbed her ass with his hands and lifted her pussy toward his mouth. He lapped at her sensitive pussy, sucking all the cum and cleaning her little pussy.

"Damon…I want to cum again… eat my pussy…" Elena looked at him and he prodded his tongue inside her hole to scrape out the cum. Elena humped his face that was wet with the cum and she wanted to lick it off.  
"Cum for me, Elena." Damon finally sucked at her clit voraciously and bit into her hard nub and Elena came again.

He gently put her ass down after slapping it lightly and came around beside her. Elena grabbed his head and pulled his face down on hers. She licked his chin, his jaw, his nose and finally his lips, licking off the cum that was left there. She jerked when she felt a pair of hands lifting her ass again. She looked down to see Stefan near her still convulsing pussy.

"It's my turn now." He grinned and brought down his mouth to taste her cunt.

"Stefann.." she sighed and her head fell back on the counter as he started readying her for another orgasm.

"Put a finger inside her pussy and curl it. She likes that," Damon instructed Stefan. Elena smiled. He knew how she liked it.

Stefan complied and beckoned his finger in her pussy, massaging her walls with his fingertip.

Elena was loving this slow buildup. "Damon, suck my tities, please," she told him.

"You like us worshipping you, don't you?" he smirked.

"And you guys love worshipping me." She smirked back.

"That we do," he said as he pinched one of her nipple then slowly sucked at it while rubbing the other with his thumb and forefinger.

Slowly they build her up again and her clit was hard again and Damon sucked her nipples hard. Soon after she cummed again and her juice rolled down her pussy directly toward Stefan's eager mouth. He lapped it all until her pussy was nice and puffy from the assaults. He kissed her clit and walked around to stand beside her head. Elena brought his mouth as she had with Damon and tasted her cum on his tongue. Then the brothers ran their hands all over her as she felt asleep, tired; on the counter, spread and sated.

* * *

 **please review and pm/review me if you have a request.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another smutty, dirty chapter for you. Enjoy.**

Damon gently ran his palm over her supple body as she was sleeping. Her soft skin felt like butter under his touch. His hands wandered from her neck to her side. He palmed her breast, weighing it and then he ran it down her waist to her thigh while Stefan was mirroring him.

Damon looked at her red, puffy pussy lips. They were looking so suckable that he felt himself drooling. He lightly touched her bald pussy lip. It was wet but otherwise cleaned of the cum. Stefan parted her thigh a little more, and touched her other pussy lip. He ran his fingers over it just like his brother was doing.

Damon slowly pushed a finger to part her lips and to find the swollen clit that was standing proudly while Stefan parted the other lip.

"She is a beauty, isn't she brother?" he asked.

"She is a fucking goddess." Damon growled. He _so_ loved the sight of her swollen pussy that he'd cum at the mere sight of it. All bare and pink and spread out – just for them. He gently put a kiss on her clit and looked amused as her clit throbbed at his touch, then he moved Stefan out of the way.

"She needs sleep. We've worn her out." He gently picked her up in his arms and went for the stairs to her bedroom and Stefan followed him.

Damon put her on her bed and immediately Elena rolled on to her side, hiking one leg up to her chest and making her pussy peeking out from between her angled thighs. Her ass glowing in the morning light. The sight made the brothers grown in unison.

"How is it possible that she's seducing us in her sleep?" Stefan asked.

"With that body she'd seduce anyone at any time." Damon licked his lips and climbed up to lie beside her and Stefan did the same.

Damon roamed his hand over her body, when his hand reached her ass, he palmed her meat and circled the roundness. Behind Elena, Stefan slowly crept his hand and massaged her soft, round boob. He liked to touch her skin as it felt good under his hand. Soon, they fell asleep beside her.

When Elena woke up from her power nap, she felt a hand on her ass cheek and another on her breast. She looked down to see it was Stefan's hand that was groping her boob and the one on her ass was Damon's. She smiled thinking how they couldn't keep their hands off her body even in their sleep. And the sight made her horny again. She wondered how did she suddenly possessed so much energy as to fuck in every few hour. Although she was well rested but still…she guessed it just the way they made her feel that made her a nympho since they arrived. Because her ex-boys couldn't give her the pleasure she got from the Salvatore brothers.

Elena turned sideways to look at the brothers. They were both asleep. She slowly untangled herself and got up. She sat up and looked at Damon's cock that was lying between his strong thighs and still big that she was amused how did this monstrous dick fit inside her. Elena suddenly had the urge to play with his dick as he slept.

She got in between his legs and looked at the cock closely. The head was swollen and thick as her fist. It was glistening and she salivated at the thought of sucking his delicious cock. She carefully grabbed his cock and it weighed heavy in her palm. She stroked it lovingly, thinking how much pleasure it gave her when she was getting ripped by it. She moaned at the thought and flatten her tongue to take a lick of his cock and it hardened slightly. She looked up to see if Damon was awake. But he seemed asleep so she resumed her work on him, licking the hard length and tasting her own juices on it. Her pussy was getting wet seeing his cock coming back to life at her touch. She stroked the length and saw a drop of pre-cum oozing from the head. She thought of licking it but she had a better idea. She pulled herself over his hips and sat up hovering over him. She held Damon's cock and rubbed the pre-cum over her clit. She almost cried out at the hot lava juice coating her sensitive nub. She closed her eyes at the pleasure but jumped when suddenly Damon grabbed her hips and slammed her down on his cock, impaling her entirely. Elena screamed and Stefan awoke at the noise.

Elena looked at Damon innocently as he asked her, "What were you doing, Elena?"

"I was just trying to clean you up. Just the way you did to me….mmmmm," she moaned when he rotated her onto his cock.

"Then why did you stain my cock with your juices again?" he smirked.

"Be…cause…ummm….I..I..was wet…for..youu…Oh, Damon..don't stop…" she blabbered as he pounded her from underneath. Stefan was looking at the scene with lusty eyes. His eyes dropping on her tits that were bouncing as Damon pumped her pussy.

"I really like her, brother. She's got the stamina of a vampire." Stefan said as he sat up and held Elena's boobs for her as she fucked his brother.

"And she is horny as hell," Damon grinned and sucked his finger, after lubing it he brought it down to her clit and massaged her pink hood.

Elena screamed again, she was in a state of erotic haze. She wanted to stay there forever, riding him as her pussy fluttered around his thick cock.

She pulled out a little then slammed down again with more force, making Damon curse.

"Fuck, baby. Do it again and I'm gonna cum so hard inside your pussy." He warned.

Elena giggled and did it again. She gasped when Damon slapped her ass loudly, which made her jerk forward and his cock brushed inside her in a different way.

"Damon…smack me again, please. I need it. My pussy needs it. It feels so good…ohhhh…" she moaned as he smacked her again and again.

Stefan put his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked hard. He rubbed her ass and then suddenly he smacked her at the same time Damon did. And Elena shot off like a rocket.

"Ohhh….fuck me harder Damonn…I'm cumming….your cock feels so good…so full…mmmm…" she bounced herself harder.

Damon cummed as she said those dirty words. He spilled every drop of his cum inside her pussy and still didn't stop pumping her. Her pussy was making squelching noise as their cum filled sexes battled together.

Elena finally freed Damon's cock from her wet prison hole and got up. She slumped down on the bed next to him. Her legs splayed wide and her cunt oozing his cum along with hers. She felt weird. She felt satisfied but she also wanted more. Oh, she wanted something inside her _again._

Her pussy still throbbed and convulsed as it blew out more juices. She closed her eyes at the feeling.

Damon smirked at Elena's pussy and smacked it with no warning.

She gasped, "Damon…what…"

"I wanted to do that from the first time I saw that gorgeous pussy of yours. Hope you don't mind?" he asked innocently.

"Not at all," she smiled and then ruffled Damon's hair. She rubbed Stefan's back as he was still sucking on her melons. He looked up at her and grinned.

"I think it's my turn to pump you, now." He got between her thighs and looked at her gaping, bulbous pussy.

 _It's going to be so much fun._

* * *

 **Please review. if you have a request then review/pm me.**


End file.
